


How To Put Tony To Sleep - Steve Rogers Way

by heythereshipfreak



Series: How To Put Tony To Sleep [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony Loves Steve 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Tony hasn’t been asleep for days and Steve has been out on mission, and Tony could only sleep if Steve was there with him. So let’s see how Steve makes Tony goes to bed.





	How To Put Tony To Sleep - Steve Rogers Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stony_Otp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_Otp/gifts).



> I love smut but i rarely writes them so here’s another smut story.

Tony walks lazily to the kitchen, his brain is screaming for coffee and sleep but mostly sleep, he doesn’t remember when was the last time he actually slept, as he walks into the kitchen, it was everything been amplified to the max, it was chaos to him, everything was too bright and too loud, he was getting dizzy with everything, and suddenly Thor voice boomed right behind him.

 

“Good morning dear Anthony!” He greets him with another booming laughter.

 

Tony’s head hurts suddenly, he really need his coffee, and on cue, Steve came up to him and handed him his coffee which Tony gulps down, he moans into the cup, finally his stomach is filled, he looks around to see Clint was telling Bruce and Natasha about his mission, Sam was sitting next to Bucky having their breakfast, while Rhodey was at the stove cooking something while Thor stood next to him, biting into an apple.

 

“ when was your last time you had your sleep?” Steve asked him as he sips his coffee.

 

“ When was the last time you were home longer than 10hrs?” Tony asked him.

 

“ Sir has been awake since Monday evening, Steve had only arrived to the tower only this morning.” FRIDAY replied him.

 

“Thanks Fri.” Both of them replied.

 

“ Tony, you do know you have to sleep.” Steve said as he pulls Tony to the kitchen Island.

 

“ and who gonna make new equipments for the team? I have already upgraded Clint’s Bow and Arrows, Bucky’s new arm, your new shield, Sam’s wings and even upgraded Thor’s uniform” Tony whine.

 

“ And also you haven’t been home for quite awhile, you do know i can only sleep with you next to me” Tony continues.

 

Steve could only shake his head, since when did his boyfriend became this whiny? As he sat Tony down and slides his plate of pancakes over, Tony starts taking a small bite of it and he was on his second plating before he stops.

 

“ Wait! What day is it today?” Tony suddenly asked.

 

“ Friday?” Bucky replied next to him.

 

“ Shit! Shit!” Tony said as he suddenly got up, nearly falling over, only for Steve to catch him.

 

“ What’s wrong Babe?” Steve asked him.

 

“ it’s motherfucking friday, that’s why!” Tony replied, clearly annoyed, Steve just looks at him confused.

 

“ It’s Friday, it’s Peter coming over day, Peter spends his weekends over here.” Bucky replied.

 

“Shit! I haven’t upgraded his suit yet! I promised him!” Tony exclaimed as he made his way out the kitchen and to his lab.

 

“ Tony! Stop! You should sleep now! Peter’s suit can wait!” Steve shout after him as he chased his boyfriend.

Tony was smaller than him and yet he ran pretty fast. As Steve finally caught up to him, he literally grab Tony and throws him over his shoulder.

“Steve let me go!” Tony whines as he tries to kick Steve, only to hurt his own foot.

 

“Bed! Now!” Steve said as he smacks Tony’s ass, earning a low moan, which somehow gave Steve an idea, Steve smirks thinking about it.

 

As they reached their common level, Steve proceed straight to his room, instead of Tony’s, he throws Tony onto his bed.

 

“ FRIDAY, be a sweetheart and put our level on lockdown, block all access to our level and tell dearest Peter that Tony is very busy when he comes by, only call us for any big emergency or not we’re in do not disturb mood.” Steve commanded.

 

“ Noted Mr Rogers.” Friday replied him.

 

Tony looks up at Steve, he could see the lust in his eyes, and he knows Steve gonna fuck him senseless again. Steve took off his shirt and looked at Tony, he licks his lips.

 

“ Aren’t you gonna be a good boy and sleep or Daddy have to make you?” Steve asked with a tilt of his head, Tony feeling slightly brave.

 

“ hmmm why don’t you make me then, Daddy.” Tony replied, dragging the word Daddy

 

“ oh haven’t you been a bad boy, staying up way too long.” Steve said as he got onto the bed, crawling slightly nearer to Tony.

 

“ i guess because Daddy wasn’t there to put me to bed.” Tony replied as move slightly back, hitting his back onto the headboard.

 

“ hmmm Daddy likes a rebellious boy.” Steve replied with a smirk.

 

licking his lips he pins Tony down, straddling him, he puts his arms against the headboard, locking Tony in place, Steve could feel Tony getting hard under him, he looks deep into Tony’s eyes, smirking when he could see the lust in them, he licks his lips, he could hear Tony groans, not able to resist anymore, Tony tilts his head up and cups Steve’s face and kissed Steve hard on the lips, biting his lower lips, earning low moans from him, Tony licks Steve lips, earning access to his mouth, as they were busy with their mouths, Steve was busy pulling Tony’s shirt off, Tony’s hands were busy unbuckling Steve’s belt, they were fighting for dominance, end up Steve pushes Tony down, he kissed Tony’s neck, leaving visible bites on his necks, collarbone, kissing him slightly on his sternum, nibbling near his nipples, the sounds coming out of Tony was literally music to Steve’s ears, Steve went down on Tony slowly, kissing his belly, his navel area, licking slightly at the little hair near his groin, he pulls off Tony’s jeans leaving him in his brief, Steve licks his lips, seeing the hard erection, Steve starts palming it, earning more moan from Tony, he smirks seeing Tony twitch in bed, he was groaning and moaning, cursing him.

 

“ How’s my bad boy doing?” Steve teased, as he looks up at Tony.

p

"Steve Please.” Tony begs.

 

“ hmmm wrong word babe.” Steve teased.

“ Daddy please!” Tony begs again.

 

“ Please what?” Steve asked.

 

“ Please just suck me already Daddy!” Tony begged again, clawing the bedsheet, he really needed it.

 

“ my pleasure babe.” Steve said.

 

And he bites down on Tony’s brief, and pulls it down, he watched as Tony’s cock sprang out, Steve kissed the tip of it, licking the slit, licking the veins that was popping around his cock, nibbling on it slightly, Tony arch his back, enjoying the sensation, Steve took him all in his mouth, bobbing his head to his own rhythm, Tony threads his fingers in Steve’s messy hair, enjoying what he was receiving, as he was about to climax, Steve took out his dick with a pop sound, and lazily pumps it instead.

 

“ Steve! I was so fucking close!” Tony whines as his erection throbs in Steve’s hands.

 

“ i was just starting the punishment, you’re not about to cum before i do alright.” Steve teased.

 

Tony could only just nod was clearly in so much discomfort right now, Steve places both of Tony’s legs over his shoulder, and starts kissing Tony’s thighs, slowly moving to his butt cheeks, licking at his entrance, enjoying how Tony’s muscles loosen up around his tongue, Steve was clearly enjoying it, he then slid one finger in, and slowly a second one, pushing it deeper each time, and finally he found it, his prostate. Tony gasped and moan under him, a few more thrust and Tony was ready, Steve position himself at Tony’s entrance, he watched Tony as he thrusts in him, they did this many times but Tony was always tight, Steve could feel his balls tighten, a few more deep thrust and he was done. He watched as Tony squirm under him, as Steve was already close, he tightened his grips on Tony’s hips.

 

“Fuck!” Steve exclaimed as he came inside of Tony, as he finished emptying himself, he decided to take care of Tony’s throbbing erection, a few lick at the slit and nibbles, Tony came just like that, Steve just swallows it, as he lick his lips, he watched Tony exhausted body, with already being sleep deprived and fucked so good, Tony starts to doze off there and then, without even needed to cuddle. Steve let Tony continues to sleep, when he picks up the dirty laundry and cleans Tony up, then he cuddles up with Tony and both took a much needed nap.

 

Steve was the first to wake up, he lays a few minutes longer just to watch Tony curled up in him, as he lazily threads his fingers in Tony’s messy hair, kissing his forehead softly.

 

“I love you Tony.” Steve whispered.

 

“ Screw it. I’m Iron man” Tony mutters in his sleep, Steve just chuckles at his boyfriend.

 

Steve got up and took a quick shower, and got dressed, he had to make dinner tonight, he left the sleeping Tony and kissed him on his forehead, off he went to the kitchen, Bucky and Sam was there, drinking their stupid juices, most of the gang was either in the gym or in the common room watching tv, as he starts cooking dinner.

 

“Hey Stevie! Where’s tones?” Rhodey asked as he walks into the kitchen.

“Steve had to put him to sleep.” Sam replied, “ What why?” Rhodey asked, slightly concerned.

 

“ Well his boyfriend has been a bad boy, and Daddy had to punish him.” Bucky  just replied.

 

Steve had turned a shade darker, and kept quiet, only for Peter who just walked into the kitchen.

 

“ Wait what! Mr Stark has Daddy Issues?” Peter exclaimed.

 

Everyone in the kitchen started to laugh, as they finally finish cooking dinner, Tony walked into the kitchen.

 

“Hey there Buddy.” Tony greets Peter who was seated between Sam and Bucky.

 

“ Mr Stark! What happened to you?!” Peter asked a little too loud, pointing at his neck, Shit he totally forgot about he love bites Steve gave him.

 

“ Nothing to worry Pete, just some mosquitoe bite, i was out at the rooftop just now.” Tony replied.

“ Really? “ Peter asked again, Tony just nods.

 

” Next time just be careful Mr Stark” Peter replied, Tony just smiles at him and he went over to the coffee machine and pour himself a cup of coffee.

“ hey everyone.” Steve greets them after taking a shower.

 

“ Hey there Daddy Mosquito!” Natasha greets him. Tony just spits out his drink, Steve just blushed harder.

“ Oh! This is Mr Starks Daddy Issues!” Peter exclaimed. Earning laughter from everyone.


End file.
